Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 2
by Shiny Lucario
Summary: This fanfic is about when the Pokemon or Pokemon characters play in the game of Wheel Of Fortune.
1. Cynthia, Drew, Giovanni

**Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 2**

**Cynthia, Drew, Giovanni**

* * *

**Important Information: SL stands for Shiny Lucario. I don't know who created Wheel Of Fortune, or who its brought by. I just know how the game goes, but I haven't watch the show lately, so I may be wrong on a couple of things.

* * *

**

**(Before the show)**

**SL: Yes! The second season of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune! Let's just get the show started with! I am excited!

* * *

**

SL: Yes! Welcome everybody, to the first episode of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 2! Let me introduce today's contestants. First let me introduce the Sinnoh League champoin, Cynthia.

(Audience appluase)

SL: Next we have Drew... I don't really like him. You annoying hair flicking freak.

Fan Girls: Boooooooo!

SL: Ugh. Last, and least. We have the douche bag, leader of Team Rocket, and Ash's father, Giovanni.

Giovanni: Shut up, you stupid kid.

SL: Who are you calling a kid you lazy ass douche bag.

Axletia: Why is the douche bag here.

SL: Because he entered to be in today's game. By the way, I made a couple of changes.

Axletia: I've noticed one. What the hell happened to the category board?

SL: I took it away.

Axletia: Why?

SL: Because I didn't like the idea anymore.

Axletia: Okay...

SL: I also changed Cody's job.

Axletia: What is his job now?

SL: He does the stuff with the technology. The lights, sounds, other things.

Axletia: Where is Devin?

SL: It think he is back stage.

Axletia: Okay. Oh and I got you something. (Pulls out a bottle like Arthur Knight has in Pokemon Celebrity Jeopardy)

SL: What is that?

Axletia: Just drink out of it when the time is right.

SL: Uh... Okay. Thanks. (takes the bottle and puts it in his left pocket)

(Devin arrives on the stage)

Devin: Am I late?

SL: No. We were just about to start.

Cody(on the loud speaker): Hi guys! Look at me! I am in a room at the back of the audience that I can look through up above on the side of the wall.

SL: Yeah. We can see that room. It sticks out.

Cody: Really?

SL: Yes. No lets just start the game.

Axletia: Okay... What are we starting with.

SL: A thousand dollar toss-up.

Axletia: And that is?

SL: The contestants are going to try to solve the puzzle on the board and letters just keep coming up each second. For whoever solves the puzzle with buzzing in with the handle that has a button that is next to them gets one thousand dollars.

Axletia: Okay... Wait! If Cody is doing the technology stuff. Then who is doing the job with the puzzle board.

SL: I hired May to do that job. Come out May!

(May comes out to the stage)

Axletia: Why did you pick her?

SL: Because no one else was up for it and she was the only one who said yes. Lets start the game. Contestants grab your buzzers or whatever they are.

(Contest brap their answering handle buzzer thing)

SL: Okay. The category of the puzzle is "Cities". (8 blocks appear on the board) The answer to the puzzle is one of the four region cities. The puzzle will have letters popping up... right... now!

(A letter I appears on the board)

(No one buzzes in)

(A letter I pops up on the board)

(Drew rings in)

SL: Your answer, Drew?

Drew: Green Hair!

SL: No... That is not the answer. The puzzle will continue... now!

(A letter D pops up on the board)

(No one buzzes in)

(A letter R pops up on the board)

(No one buzzes in)

(A letter N appears on the board)

(Giovanni buzzes in)

Axletia: What is your answer douche bag.

Giovanni: My answer is Detroit.

Axletia: Wrong. That is a city but not a city in the four known regions.

Giovanni: Damn it!

SL: Le the puzzle continue... now!

(A letter V pops up on the board)

(Cynthia buzzes in)

SL: What is your answer, Cynthia?

Cynthia: That answer is Viridian.

SL: Correct!

Axletia: Now you are in first place with a thousand dollars.

Devin: Bored.

SL: Then go play with my Nintendo DS Lite.

Devin: Where is it?

SL: It is at my desk.

Devin: I thought it was your podium.

SL: To big for a podium.

Devin: Okay. (Walks to SL's desk and sits in the chair and starts playing)

Axletia: Now lets start the regular round.

SL: May, this is where you start doing your job.

May: Yay!

Axletia: The category is "Authors". (14 blocks appear on the board)

SL: It is Cynthia's turn.

(Cynthia spins the wheel) (The arrow points at $200)

Axletia: Pick a letter.

Cynthia: Hmmm... I pick a letter C.

May: Two C's! (Two C's appear on the board)

SL: Now you have-

Devin: Hey Shiny Lucario, your games suck, get some new ones and what the hell is this game?

SL: The game is Pokemon Diamond, and it doesn't suck, you just suck at it. Anyways-

Devin: Well don't you have any other games I can play with?

SL: Yeah.

Devin: Then give me the games.

SL: Fine. (Takes out a Nintendo DS game from his right pocket and throws it at Devin's forehead really hard)

Devin: Ouch! That hurt!

SL: Now shut the hell up! Cynthia you now have $1,400. Now spin the wheel again.

(Cynthia spins the wheel) (The arrow points at a "Lose A Turn")

Cynthia: Damn it!

Axletia: Bad luck.

SL: Now it's Drew's turn.

Drew: Then the day is mine! Huh? What do you want you immature freak?!

(Audience laugh)

SL: What is so funny about that?... Grrr... Oh well. I'll just drink out of this bottle. (takes out the bottle that Axletia gave to him from his left pocket and drinks from it) (Then he spits it out) What the hell is this?

Axletia: Whiskey flask.

SL: Huh? What is it suppose to do?

Axletia: How the hell should I know? I think it makes you drunk or it helps you keep your cool.

SL: ...Whatever.. Drew just spin the wheel.

Drew: If you go to hell.

SL: ... (takes a drink from the bottle) Ewwww!!! It taste horrible?! Is this suppose to be for adults?

Cody: It think it is for adults. I see my dad drink out of it when he is almost pissed or gets insulted.

SL: How old is your dad?

Cody: 36 years-old.

SL: Then why the hell I am drink this?! Your dad is 3 times my age!

Cody: Maybe because you lost your cool a whole lot in season 1.

SL: Your point?

Devin: You might get a heart attack or something.

SL: Hmmm... You might be right. I better keep this.

Axletia: Now spin the wheel, Drew.

Drew: Fine. (Drew spins the wheel) (The arrow points at a drawing of SL looking drunk)

SL: ...(Drinks from the bottle) Ewww!!!! It is still disgusting!!!

Axletia: Let me just rip off the drawing. (Rips off the drawing) $500. Pick a letter.

Drew: A letter S.

May: One S. (A letter S appears on the board)

SL: (Turns a little drunk) Are you going to solve the damn puzzle or spin the while again?

Drew: I am going to spin agian, you drunk bastard.

SL: Fine. Then spin the wheel again.

(Drew spins the wheel) (It points to a drawing with SL saying "I am gay!")

SL: ...(Drinks from the bottle) Man! Now the bottle is empty! (Throws the empty bottle at Drew's face)

Drew: Ow! My nose!

SL: Take that, Grass Head! Good-night everyone. (Collapses on the floor and falls asleep)

Axletia: Wow. He is knocked out so early in the season.

Devin: New record!!!

Axletia: Yeah.

Devin: I mean a new record in the game I am playing!... What happened to Shiny Lucario?

Axletia: To much whiskey flask, I guess.

Devin: Isn't he to young to drink that.

Axletia: Yes.

Devin: Then why the hell did you give him that.

Axletia: I don't know!

Devin: Who cares anyways. He is knocked out.

Cody: Hey guys. I found information about what Shiny Lucario drank. Whiskey is a strong alcoholic beverage. A flask is just a container where you put alcoholic beverages.

May: Then Axletia gave Shiny Lucario alcohol!!!

Axletia: Oh (beep)!

Devin: Well he will live. So lets continue the game.

Axletia: Let me rip of the drawing. (Rips off the drawing) Bankrupt.

Drew: No (beep)-ing way!

Axletia: Yes (beep)-ing way. Now it's douche bag's turn.

Giovanni: Stop calling me a douche bag!

Axletia: No.

Giovanni: Damn it!

Axletia: Just spin the wheel.

(Giovanni spins the wheel) (The arrow points at $1,500)

Giovanni: Yes!

Axletia: (mutters: Lucky bastard.) Now pick a letter.

Giovanni: A letter D.

May: One D.

Axletia: Now you have $1,500, douche bag. Spin the wheel again or solve the puzzle.

Giovanni: I have read books during my free time and I know many authors. I want to solve the puzzle.

Axletia: Who gives a crap. Go ahead.

Giovanni: The answer is Charles Dickens.

Drew: Ha-ha! You said-

Axletia: Shut the hell up, Drew! Anyways, now you have... Crap... You have $31,500...

Giovanni: Yes! Now I am in the lead!

Axletia: We wasted a lot of time on off-topic things, so lets just go to the speed round. Every letter in the puzzle is worth $500 for this game. The category is "Pets". (8 blocks appear on the board) Douche bag will go first.

Giovanni: I pick a letter.

(Buzzer sounds)

May: Nope!

Axletia: Cynthia's turn.

Cynthia: A letter H.

May: One H.

Axletia: You have five seconds to solve the puzzle.

(Time starts)

Cynthia: The answer is Hamsters!

May: Correct!

Axletia: Now you have a total of $5,400. Drew is in last, Cynthia is in second and douche bag is in first. That means douche bag gets to play in the bonus round.

Giovanni: Yes!!!

Axletia: Since I don't want to host the bonus round today, I will wake up Shiny Lucario. (Walks to where SL is sleep) Wake up!

(SL isn't phased by the scream and doesn't move)

Axletia: I said wake up, damn it! (Slaps SL's face while he is on the floor)

SL(talking in his sleep): I will defeat you, Masked Drunken Pirate!!

Axletia: I am not a freakin' Masked Drunken Pirate! Hey Cody!

Cody: Yeah?

Axletia: Make a sound or something to wake him up!

Cody: Okay. (presses an air horn souns button)

SL(talking in his sleep): Who the hell farted?!

Axletia: No one farted! (Grabs him by the shirt and shakes him) Wake up!!!!

SL(talking in his sleep): Stop! You're making me dizzy!

(Axletia lets go of him) (SL drops to the floor and his head hits the ground hard enough to wake him up)

SL: Huh? Was I sleeping?

Axletia: Yeah.

Devin: Shiny Lucario, you should've seen what she did to wake up.

SL: I don't want to ask. So, where are we in the game?

Axletia: We are at the bonus round.

SL: Okay. Who is going to the bonus round?

Axletia: Douche bag.

SL: Oh. Well, I have bad news for you.

Axletia: What?

SL: This time, the winner that gets to go to the bonus round is going to play in the next game.

Axletia: Damn it!!!!

SL: Yeah... Now lets get to the bonus round after this commercial break.

* * *

(Commercial starts)

SL: Hello everyone! The first commercial for season 2!

Devin: What is so amazing about that?

SL: Nothing. I just felt like saying that.

Cody: What is the point of this commercial?

Axletia: This show's commercials never advertise product.

SL: I don't really give a damn that my commercials don't advertise products, but I did advertise your show, once.

Axletia: Oh yeah.

SL: Anyways, it seems like no one has made a descision of sending in their OC to me to make their OC a permanent host for the season or a special guest host for a big episodes. I need 3 OC's for the special guest host and one for the permanent host. If I don't get enough by January 20th, then this special option will be closed and the idea won't come back unless I want to give the idea another shot. I am not forcing anyone to do this. It is just your choice. That is this commercials message.

(Commercial ends)

* * *

(SL and Giovanni stand at the small table with the small wheel on it, or to put it simple is the Bonus Round Wheel)

SL: We are back. Now just spin the wheel Giovanni.

(Giovanni spins the wheel) (The arrow points at a space with a card)

SL: I'll take that. (SL takes the card the arrow is pointing at) Okay. The category is "Evil Teams". It means any evil teams that were made in any of the four regions, for example, Team Magma. Hint: That is not the answer to this puzzle. (10 blocks appear on the board) We will start you of with these letters: R S T L N and E. (1 R, 2 T's, and 2 E's appear on the board) Half of the letters in the puzzle have been revealed. Just pick five costenants and one vowel.

Giovanni: Hmm... The letters M, C, K, Y, Q, and O.

(1 M, 1 C, 1 K and 1 O appear on the board)

SL: Well, you only have one letter left in the puzzle. I'll just let the timer start... now!

(Time starts counting down from 30 seconds)

Giovanni: The answer is Team Rocket.)

SL: Correct. Now lets see what you won. (Opens the card) You won $50,000.

Giovanni: Woo-hoo!!! I won $50,000!

SL: Now you have a total of $81,500.

Giovanni: I won $81,500!!!!!

SL: Yeah... This ends the first episode of the second season. Giovanni is going to come back next time.

Axletia: That sucks!

Cody: Now I can get out of this room. (Exits the toom and runs down to the stage)

Devin: I'm coming. (Turns off the Nintendo DS Lite and gives it back to SL)

May: I'm coming too! (May walks to where SL, Axletia, Cody, and Devin are standing together)

SL: This was one hell of an episode!

Cody: Damn straight!

Devin: I'm hungry!

May: Me too!

Axletia: Then lets go somewhere to eat tonight!

SL: Hell yeah! See ya next time everyone!

SL, Axletia, Devin, Cody, and May: Bye!

* * *

**(After the show)**

**SL: The first episode of the season is over. I think things could get more crazy this season than last season. I think Drew is going to be the person who might come back again and bother me like today. This episode was longer than I expected. (+2000 words) If you liked this episodes, then reveiw. If you hated it, then don't flame me. The next contestants are going to be Giovanni, Ash, Delia... What the hell?! That is not a good combination of opponents. Oh well. I don't pick the contestants. Some random machine does.**


	2. Giovanni, Ash, Delia

**Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 2**

**Giovanni, Ash, Delia**

* * *

**Important Information: SL stands for Shiny Lucario. I don't know who created Wheel Of Fortune, or who its brought by. I just know how the game goes, but I haven't watch the show lately, so I may be wrong on a couple of things.

* * *

**

**(Before the show)**

SL: Damn it! I don't have my whiskey flask anymore! I had to give it back to Arthur since Axletia stole it from him. Now what am I suppose to do? I was getting used to it.

May: You could... play with your Nintendo DS Lite at your desk.

SL: I don't know. Let's just start the show.

* * *

SL: Welcome everybody, to the second episode of the second season of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune. Let me introduce today's contestants. The leader of Team Rocket, father of Ash, ex-husband of Delia's, and last games winner. Next we have soon to become Pokemon Master, and son of Giovanni and Delia, Ash Ketchum. Last we have ex-wife of Giovanni's, and mother of Ash, Delia. Now I have introduced our contestants. Now I don't have my whiskey flask with me.

Axletia: Sorry for causing the whole trouble.

SL: Apology accepted. The whiskey flask really helped me last time.

Cody: Sure did.

Devin: It gave me a freakin' laugh watching Axletia trying to wake you up.

SL: Really?

Devin: Yeah!

SL: Then lets see the clip of Axletia trying to wake me up.

Cody: I will set it up. (Cody stars the clip)

* * *

(The clip starts)

Axletia: Since I don't want to host the bonus round today, I will wake up Shiny Lucario. (Walks to where SL is sleep) Wake up!

(SL isn't phased by the scream and doesn't move)

Axletia: I said wake up, damn it! (Slaps SL's face while he is on the floor)

SL(talking in his sleep): I will defeat you, Masked Drunken Pirate!!

Axletia: I am not a freakin' Masked Drunken Pirate! Hey Cody!

Cody: Yeah?

Axletia: Make a sound or something to wake him up!

Cody: Okay. (presses an air horn sound button)

SL(talking in his sleep): Who the hell farted?!

Axletia: No one farted! (Grabs him by the shirt and shakes him) Wake up!!!!

SL(talking in his sleep): Stop! You're making me dizzy!

(Axletia lets go of him) (SL drops to the floor and his head hits the ground hard enough to wake him up)

SL: Huh? Was I sleeping?

Axletia: Yeah.

* * *

(Devin starts laughing really loud and hard, then Cody starts to laugh, then May starts to laugh, then the contestants start to laugh, then Axletia and then the audience laughs)

(SL sweatdrops)

SL: Damn it...

(Everybody continues laughing)

SL: I really wish I still had my whiskey flask...

(Everybody is still laughing)

SL: If all of you continue laughing I will stop the show forever.

(Everybody stops laughing)

SL: Heh. I thought so. Anyways, let's start with the $1,000 Toss-up. The category is "Words in Forgien Languages" (4 blocks appear on the board) Now let's start the puzzle... wait... not yet... just... about... now!

(A letter O appears on the board)

(No one rings in)

(A letter H appears to the left of the O on the board)

(Ash buzzes in)

SL: What is your answer?

Ash: The answer is ho!

SL: What the hell?! (Looks at the board) (Then back at Ash)

Axletia: That doesn't say ho! You didn't even answer it correctly!

Ash: Yes I did!

SL: No you didn't!

Ash: Yes I did! Now shut the hell up!

SL: What... Did... You... Just... SAY!!!!!!!!

Ash: Oh crap!

SL: I am going to kick your ass! (SL charges at Ash)

Ash: Mommy!

(Ash gets tackled) (SL starts beating up Ash)

(The fight ends 30 seconds later)

SL: That wasn't to hard.

Ash: Mommy... I see the light.

Delia: No, Ash. You're just staring at a spotlight.

Ash: Oh.

Giovanni: Ash is still an idiot.

Delia: Took you long enough to realize.

Giovanni: Grrrrr!

Axletia: Anyways, lets continue with the puzzle.

SL: Let the puzzle continue... now!

(A letter A appears on the board)

(Delia buzzes in)

Axletia: What is you're answer?

Delia: The answer is Hola!

May: Correct!

SL: Delia gets $1,000. Now lets start with the regular round.

Devin: I am bored, again!

SL: Damn it. Do you want a new job?

Devin: Hell yeah! Don't give me a stupid job.

SL: Fine. You can be the cameraman.

Devin: Cool! (Runs to a camera which is on a stand that has wheels)

SL: Now turn it on.

(Devin turns on the camera)

SL: Cody, come down here or do whatever you have to do to get this camera set up)

Cody: Okay. (Comes out of the room and walks to the camera) I'll get this ready quick.

SL: Good.

Axeltia: Let's start the regualr round. The category is "Famous Quotes" (26 blocks appear on the board) Douche bag, you are going first.

Delia: So your new name is Douche Bag?

Giovanni: No! It is just what she calls me.

Axletia: Actually, you are a douche bag.

Giovanni: Can I just spin the damn wheel!

Axletia: Go ahead.

(Giovanni spins the wheel) (The arrow points at $700)

SL: Pick a letter.

Giovanni: I pick a letter T.

May: There are two T's.

SL: Now Giovanni has $1,400.

Axletia: Solve the puzzle or spin the wheel again.

Giovanni: I'll spin the wheel again.

SL: Go ahead.

(Giovanni spins the wheel) ( The arrow points at $100)

Axletia: Pick a letter.

Giovanni: I pick a letter N.

(Buzzer sounds)

May: No letter N's in the puzzle.

SL: Now it's Ash's turn.

Ash: I don't want to go!

Axletia: Why?

Ash: This puzzle is too hard!

Cody: I am done with setting up the camera!

SL: Okay. Thanks, Cody.

Cody: Your welcome. (Walks back to the room with the technology things)

Devin: Yes! Now I can use this! (Turns on the camera) Cool! Okay. Lets continue with the game.

Axletia: Should we skip your turn, Ash?

Ash: Uh... Yes... Wait! No... don't skip my turn.

SL: Okay then. Spin the wheel.

(Ash spins the wheel) (The arrow points at "Lose A Turn")

Ash: Oh thank Mew!

Axletia: Now it's Delia's turn.

(Delia spins the wheel) (The arrow points to $900)

Delia: Yes!

SL: Pick a letter.

Delia: I pick a letter G.

May: Two G's.

Axletia: Now Delia has $2,800.

SL: Do you want to solve or spin again?

Delia: I want to solve!

SL: Are you sure?

Delia: Hell yeah!

SL: GO ahead and solve the puzzle.

Delia: The answer is "Give me liberty or give me death!"

May: Correct!

Axletia: Delia has earned a big $19,800.

SL: Which gives her a total of $22,600. Now lets go to the speed round.

Giovanni: I don't have time. I have to do some evil activities. (Leaves the stage)

Ash: I have to go act like a idiot somewhere else. (Leaves the stage also)

Axletia: That means Delia goes to the speed round and she gets to come next time.

Delia: Yay!

SL: Axletia, do you want to host the bonus round?

Axletia: Sure.

SL: Okay. We will be right back after this commercial break. (The show goes to a commercial)

* * *

(Commercial starts)

SL: We are back again!

Cody: I want to advertise my new invention of a new type of shot gun.

SL: No you won't.

Devin: Then why is there a freakin' commercial?

SL: This commercial is to say that two places for the special guest host spots have now been taken.

Axletia: I know who one of the people are. One of them is Floyd. Who is the other?

SL: You really don't want to know.

Axletia: Tell me now, damn it!!!!

SL: Alright! The other special guest host is... Arthur Knight.

Axletia: Oh crap!

SL: Yeah... I know you have had a conflict with him in "Card Sharks".

Axletia: Yep.

SL: Crap.

Devin: A confrentation!

Cody: Cool!

SL: Maybe. I also had an idea. Making a fanfic about what happens backstage before and after the show.

Devin: Don't we do that already.

SL: I mean more before the part of the short part before the show and more later then the part after the show.

Devin: Oh. Okay.

Cody: If you decide to go with this idea. Is the backstage stuff going to happen form the start of season 2 or season 1.

SL: It will start from the beginning of season 1 or a little before season 1 when we created this.

Cody: Cool!

SL: This is it for the commercial.

(Commercial ends)

* * *

Axletia: We are back and we are about to start the bonus round.

SL(siting at his desk): Somehow I feel like I am about to go crazy right now... (Gets up from his seat) (Starts running across the stage and screams: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!) (Continues running and extis the stage and runs into part of the backstage area and slmas right into a wall) (Then falls on the floor on his back) I am okay... I think.

(Devin starts laughing loudly and so does Cody)

Axletia: O...kay. Lets just start the speed round.

(Devin and Cody stop laughing)

Axletia: Now spin the wheel, Delia.

(Delia spins the wheel) (The arrow points to a space with a card)

Axletia: I'll take that and you will try to solve the puzzle to win your prize. The category of the puzzle is "Gases". (8 blocks appear on the board) We will start you off with the letters R S T L N and E. (1 R, 1 N, and 1 E appear on the board) Now pick five consenants and a vowel.

Delia: I pick the letters H Y D G Z and O. (The letters H, Y, D, G, and O appear on the board)

Axletia: You solved the puzzle by just picking the letters!

Delia: Yay!

Axletia: Lets see what you won. (Opens card) You won a free mansion!

Delia: Oh my Mew! (Faints)

(SL comes back to the stage)

SL: I said I was okay, and I was. Damn it! I head hurts. I even did that by not drinking coffee or eating a lot of candy, but I am able to do that... What happened to Delia?

May: She fainted, because she won a mansion.

SL: A mansion! Damn! That was pure luck able to get that as a prize. Well, it is time to leave. Bye everyone!

* * *

**No after show this time. (Since I wanted to get this up a fast as I could) Please review. No flames.**


	3. Delia, Paul, Gary

**Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 2**

**Delia, Paul, Gary**

* * *

**Important Information: SL stands for Shiny Lucario. I don't know who created Wheel Of Fortune, or who its brought by. I just know how the game goes, but I haven't watch the show lately, so I may be wrong on a couple of things.

* * *

**

**(Before the show)**

SL: Another episode of Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 2. I don't know what the contestants are today.

Axletia: I know one of them is Delia.

SL: There is nothing to talk about, so lets start the show.

* * *

**More Important Information Involving this episode:**

**I do not own the FCC. The message that will be read is not real. The idea just came to me. Anything involving the FCC in some chapters is not real! Just in this show it is. You all get the point.**

* * *

SL: Welcome everybody. First I have some stuff to take care of before we start today's game. I finally have someone who came to be a permanent host for this season. Ladies and Gentleman,... (Thinking: Why am I acting like this today?) please put your hands together for Tobi!

(Tobi, a girl with black hair that reaches to her shoulders, omes to the stage) (Thanks to KnightSoul for letting me us Tobi)

SL:.. I feel wierd. Saying "ladies and gentlemen" and "please put your hands together"... What the hell is wrong with me!

Axletia: I think it is because you ran into a wall last episode.

SL It could be.

(Tobi becomes distracted and looks the the spotlight)

SL: Great...

Tobi: (Thinking: I wonder if Brian is watching?)

(SL snaps his fingers in front of Tobi's face)

SL: Hello?

Tobi: Oh. Sorry. I got distracted.

SL: Yeah... Lets introduce our contestants. Today we have Delia returning back. Next we have... Paul!!! What the hell are you doing back here?! I thought you were in another dimension or something!

Paul: I was you idiot! Now I am back!

SL: But why?

Paul: People love me!

SL: People don't love you. They hate you.

Paul: Who asked you?! I have secret fangirls.

Axletia: How the hell can you have fangirls?

Cody: You are an emo-like person.

Devin: You have no feelings.

Tobi: I even think your parents forced you to go out on your journey.

Paul: Who cares. I will show you my fangirls! All of my fangirls, stand up.

(All of the females in the crowd stand up)

SL: What the ----!!

Alxetia: No ----ing way!!

Cody: This is some bull----!!

Devin: Holy ----!!

Tobi: This isn't real! This must be some made up ----!!

Gary: Noooooooo!!!!!

Paul: Heh. Fangirls, sit your asses down.

(All the fangirls sit down)

SL: Next we have Gary, who seems to be smashing his head on the table around the wheel.

Gary: (smash) No! (smash) No! (smash) No! (smash) (smash) (smash) NOOOOOOO!!!!!

SL: Gary has gone crazy and is somehow trying to commite suicide.

Tobi: How?

SL: By banging his skull open.

Tobi: Ewww!

SL: I know. Now lets just start with the $1000 Toss-Up!

Paul: I'm going to toss you up into the air and let you drop to the floor really hard!!

(SL reveals his wooden sword)

Paul: Nevermind...

SL: Anyways. The category is... "Shapes". Seems pretty fair. (6 blocks appear on the board) Lets start the puzzle... right... abo-

Devin: Just start the damn puzzle!

Axletia: Stop making us wait!

Cody: I am getting bored and I have to go to the bathroom!

SL: I will start the puzzle! I will stop making you wait for this puzzle! Stop getting bored and you can go to the bathroom!

Cody: Yes! (Runs out of the room and runs backstage into the bathroom)

SL: Start the puzzle!

(A letter C appears on the board)

(Gary buzzes in)

SL: Gary?

Gary: Cucumber!

SL: No. Continue the puzzle.

(Another C appears on the board)

(Delia buzzes in)

SL: What is your answer?

Delia: Circular!

SL: No. I wonder where your intelligence went. But I don't give a crap. Lets just continue the damn puzzle.

(A letter E appears on the board)

(Paul buzzes in)

SL: What is your answer, Paul?

Paul: I have no answer! I just like the buzzing sound! (Starts the buzzing noise)

SL: Stop!

(Paul continues making the buzzing sound)

SL: Grrr! I'll kick your- (Gets held back by Devin, Tobi, and Axletia) Let go of me, damn it!

Axletia: No way!

SL: Why not?!

Devin: We just got an e-mail from the FCC.

SL: I don't know what FCC stands for but I know what they do. Just tell me what the e-mail said.

Tobi: I'll read it. It says, "This type of violence will not be allowed no more on this show. If you wound or injure another person during the brodcast of the show. You will be sued for $1,000,000. Also, your last contestants, Ash Ketchum, has sued for $100,000. You must pay the fine before the end of January.That is all. P.S. If you want to continue" That is what is said.

SL: Damn FCC. I can't attack Paul!

Paul: Ha ha ha! You have been screwed!

SL: Damn it! Now let go of me!

(Axletia, Devin, and Tobi let go of SL)

Delia: Hold on for just a second! Ash never told me he was going to sue someone. He isn't even smart enough to sue someone or know what it means to sue someone.

Tobi: You are right, Delia!

SL: What is the e-mail address?

Axletia: Um... Why would the FCC use Yahoo Mail?

Devin: Reply the message.

Axletia: Okay. (Starts typing random words) (Sends the message) Message sent.

SL: Okay. We will fin out who-

(Pauls cellphone starts to ring)

SL: What the hell? (Walks up to Paul) Give me your cellphone.

Paul: Fine. (Hands SL the cellphone)

SL: Good. Now I am going to check this. (Checks the screen of the cellphone) A message. Sent from this shows e-mail address! You faked the message and I was almost about to think I was actually sued!

Paul: Oh crap!

SL: Hey Tobi.

Tobi: Yeah?

SL: Use your ability and make my wooden sword use fire.

Tobi: Sure. Just hand me the wooden sword.

(SL hands Tobi the wooden sword)

Tobi: Now let me start. (Tobi starts working her magic on the wooden sword) Done. Here you go. (Hnads SL's wooden sword back)

SL: Thanks, Tobi!

Tobi: No problem.

SL: I want to say some few words. I came here to kick gum and chew ass and I am all out of ass... Wait... That didn't come out right. Let me start- Oh whatever! I am just going to kick your ass, Paul! (SL starts charging at Paul with the wooden blade of the sword on fire and ready to hit Paul) Take this you bastard! (Strikes Paul 5 times with the wooden sword)

Paul: Ow!!

SL: Now get out of here!

(Paul runs out of the stage)

SL: Finally. Now lets continue the game.

(Cody returns to the stage)

SL: What did I miss?

Axletia: A whole damn lot.

Cody: Did I miss anything good?

Devin: It depends what you might have thought of the situation.

Cody: Okay.

Tobi: Paul left, so we have Delia and Gary left.

Gary: I can so beat Delia!

Delia: No you can't!

SL: Shut up and lets continue.

Axletia: Uh... Shiny Lucario.

SL: What?

Axletia: Look at the time. (Points to a clock)

SL: Oh crap! We wasted to much time! Lets continue the game. Since no one can answer the $1,000 Toss-up puzzle, we will start the regular round.

Gary: It's about damn time!

SL: Shut up!

May: I haven't said a word yet.

SL: Well, now you have. Lets just get on with this puzzle. The category of this puzzle is.. you know what. I am going to change the category. The category is going to be "Two lettered words". (2 blocks appear on the board) Delia, you get to spin the wheel.

Delia: Screw this. I have to go cook something.

Axletia: Are you doing this again?

Cody: I don't remember if she is leaving in the middle of the game for a second time.

Devin: I think she is leaving the game for the second time.

SL: Who cares. Delia, if you just want to leave, then leave.

Delia: Okay. (exits the stage)

(SL faces to Gary)

SL: Are you going to leave too?

Gary: Let me think... Yeah. I think I have to leave too. I have to take my fangirls out on a date. See ya later. (exits exit the stage)

May: I guess we should go.

SL: Yeah. Sorry if this episode sucked. I blame everything on Paul!!!

Axletia: Me too!

Cody: Damn straight!

Devin: Hell yeah!

Tobi: Paul sucks!

SL: Now lets get out. See ya next episode, everyone!

* * *

**(After the show)**

**SL: Damn it. This episode was all about off-topic crap and mostly nothing about the game.**

**May: I want a promotion!**

**SL: No promotion for you.**

**May: Come on! Working with the puzzle board is a stupid job!**

**SL: Fine... Uh... (looks around the area) You can be... I don't know. Just do whatever you want. Go around. Get into whatever happens like what happened today.**

**May: Is that fun?**

**SL: I don't know. I haven't thought if it caused me any joy.**

**May: Okay...**

**SL: Anyways, the next contestants are Prof. Birch, Max, and... damn it... Drew...**

**May: My little brother and my rival are going to be on at the same time! Damn it!**

**SL: Hold up! Why is Drew coming back again?!**

**Cody: Oh. One of the other changes you made was allowing the contestants that have already came were able to come play again.**

**SL: Damn it... Hmmm... I got it! I am bringing my metal bat in to beat up Drew.**

**Tobi: Did I hear right? Drew is coming! Bring me an extra bat for me! I want to kick his ass too!**

**SL: Sure.**

**Tobi: Yes!**

**Axletia: Bring me a bat too.**

**SL: Why?**

**Axletia: I just feeling kick some ass! Do you have to question a person who just wants to kick someone's ass!**

**SL: No. But I just wanted to ask.**

**Axletia: Oh.**

**SL: Lets get out of here. Please review... if you didn't hate anything about all the off-topic stuff that happened in this episode. No flames.

* * *

**

Sorry for taking a long time to update. I have been sort of busy and distracted. I promise the next episode will be up in less than 4 days.


	4. Drew, Max, Prof Birch

**Pokemon: Wheel Of Fortune: Season 2**

**Drew, Max, Prof. Birch**

**Important Information: SL stands for Shiny Lucario. I don't know who created Wheel Of Fortune, or who its brought by. I just know how the game goes, but I haven't watch the show lately, so I may be wrong on a couple of things. **

**

* * *

**

(Before the show)

**SL: Hi everyone. I am not dead. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been very busy with school, things to do at my house, and other things. Anyways, lets just start the show.**

* * *

(SL appears on the stage with a baseball bat)

(Everyone looks at him)

SL: All of you will know why I have this bat when I use it.

Drew: Damn, how long do I have to wait here!?

SL: Why? I thought you just came 30 minutes ago.

Drew: No! I've been here since you haven't updated! I didn't get the news!

SL: Your loss. Now lets just start the game.

Axletia: Geez, it took you long enough to update.

SL: Yes, it did. It will take longer if we don't get to the game.

Axletia: Fine.

SL: Good. Lets start with a... 2,000 dollar Toss-Up.

Cody: I thought it was always 1,000 dollars .

SL: Screw it. I can make it 3,000 dollars if I want. In fact, I will. A 3,000 dollar Toss-Up.

Tobi: Forgetting someone.

SL: Yes.

Tobi: Are you gonna do anything?!

SL: Yes.

Tobi: Then do it now.

SL: Okay. Ladies and gentleman! Please put your ands together for... Tobi!

(People in the audience start clapping their hands)

Tobi: (Appears on the stage)

SL: May I start the game now?

Devin: Why are you so eager to start the game?

SL: Because I haven't updated in a long time.

Devin: Okay. I thought you might have gone crazy.

SL: No, not yet. Okay, the category is... "Jobs". (7 boxes appear on the board) And the puzzle will start... now.

(A letter P appears)

Max: (Buzzes in)

SL: What is your answer?

Max: Poopie!

SL: ... No. Continue with the puzzle.

(A letter U appears on the board)

(A letter M appears on the board)

Drew: (Buzzes in)

SL: What?

Drew: I know the answer?

SL: I doubt it.

Drew: Give me a chance!

SL: Fine!

Drew: The answer is Mario!

Axletia: My Telethon Crew killed him a long time ago!

SL: The memories... (The show is about to go to a flash back) No! No flash backs! Plus, that isn't the answer.

Drew: But-

SL: I said that isn't the answer. Mario is an occupation.

Drew: But Mario is a-

SL: Shut up! Go on with the puzzle.

(A letter B appears on the board)

(A letter L appears on the board)

(A letter E appears on the board)

(Prof. Birch buzzes in)

Axletia: What is your answer Prof. Bitch. I mean, Birch.

Prof. Birch: The answer is Plumber.

SL: Correct.

Drew: That is what I told you!

Tobi: No, you said Mario.

Drew: But Mario is a freakin' plumber!

SL: But you still said Mario as your answer.

Drew: Uh... May, back me up.

May: Screw you.

Drew: Uh... Damn it!

SL: Well, Prof. Birch earns 3,000 dollars and we will move on to the regular rounds.

Axletia: The category for this puzzle is... "Household Items". (7 blocks appear on the board)

SL: With the answer to this puzzle, I would put the contestants' brains in it and destroy them.

Tobi: Drew goes first.

Drew: Hello sexy thang.

Tobi: (Grabs the baseball bat SL had and wacks drew on the head with it) Never say that again!

Drew: (On the ground) Yes... May I get an ice pack?

SL: No.

Drew: Damn it.

Axletia: Now get up and spin the wheel.

Drew: (Spins the wheel)

(The arrow points to 200)

SL: Pick a letter, Booger Head.

Drew: ... A letter B.

May: One B, and it stands for bastard, and that is what you are Drew, a bastard.

SL: Uh... Okay... Drew has 200 dollars... Are you mad at Drew?

May: Yes!

Tobi: Why?

May: He stole 2 dollars from me!

Drew: I am going to pay you back!

SL: When?

Drew: When I actually leave with money from here!

Axletia: Well, that is never gonna happen.

SL: Yeah. Lets just continue with the puzzle. Drew, spin the wheel again.

Drew: (Spins the wheel)

(The arrow points to Skip a Turn)

Drew: Uh... (beep).

SL: Deal with it. Now its Max's turn.

Max: The answer is Poopie!

SL: Did you turn stupid?

Max: No. I have smarts.

SL: Okay...

Axletia: He is even stupider than Drew.

Drew: I'll take that as a compliment.

Tobi: Shut up, Booger Head.

Drew: Don't make fun of my hair! Its the color green, and people like the color green.

SL: I don't. Now, stop whining. Max, just spin the wheel.

Max: What wheel?

SL: The wheel in front of you.

Max: But its a circle.

SL: Fine, spin the circle.

Max: (Spins the wheel)

(The arrow points at 100)

Axletia: Now pick a letter.

Max: Pie.

SL: Pie isn't a letter.

Max: Fine. I pick a letter Z.

May: There are no Z's in the puzzle.

Max: (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep).

SL: Shut up.

Max: (beep).

Tobi: Wow, you sure like to curse a lot.

Max: (beep).

Axletia: (Grabs SL's baseball bat from Tobi and hits Max behind the head)

Max: (Falls down) ... (beep).

SL: Professor Birch, you're up.

Prof. Birch: Up where?

SL: I mean, spin the wheel.

Prof. Birch: Oh. (Spins the wheel) (The arrow points at 500)

Tobi: Pick a letter.

Prof. Birch: Hmmm... A letter P.

May: One P.

Axletia: Now Professor Birch has 500 dollars.

Tobi: Spin the wheel again.

Prof. Birch: The same wheel.

Tobi: Yes, the same one.

Prof. Birch: It looks different now.

Tobi: How?

Prof. Birch: All the labels on the wheel changed places.

Tobi: Just spin the freakin' wheel!

Prof. Birch: Fine! (Spins the wheel) (The arrow points at SL's bottom)

SL: What the crap?! How is the arrow pointing at my ass?

Drew: Because the arrow should go up your-

SL: I'll kill you, Drew!!

Drew: How?

SL: I don't know!!

Drew: Okay.

SL: ... Professor Birch, spin the wheel again.

Prof. Birch: What wheel?

SL: Forget it. We are just going to the speed round. First, lets check out the scores.

Axletia: Lets see... Broccoli head has 200 dollars, Potty Mouth has 0 dollars, and Pathetic Excuse For A Professor has 500 dollars.

SL: Wow, Drew is gonna leave here with money.

Drew: In your face!

SL: Shut up. Okay, the category to the puzzle is "Cell/Mobile Phones". (7 boxes appear on the board) Each letter is worth 500 dollars. Drew, you go first.

Drew: I pick a letter L.

May: No L's, dumb ass.

Tobi: I'll repeat for the dumb ass. There are no L's, dumb ass!!

Axletia: Now it's Max's turn.

Max: (Still lies on the floor)

SL: You must've hit him hard.

Axletia: I show no mercy.

SL: I can tell. We'll skip Max, and now it's Professor Birch's turn.

Prof. Birch: For what? Is it my turn to die?!

Axletia: I wish.

SL: Sadly, no, it isn't your turn to die. It is your turn to pick a letter.

Prof. Birch: Okay... Which letter?

SL: Just pick any letter!

Prof. Birch: From what language!?

SL: English!

Prof. Birch: From which-

SL: (beep) you! You know which letter, which language, and whatever the third thing you were about to say! Since we have 1 person knocked out, and 2 idiots. We are gonna go to the final round. Professor Birch goes to the final round... This should be horrible. Professor Birch, follow me to the small wheel.

(SL and Prof. Birch walk to the small wheel)

SL: Professor Birch, spin the wheel that is in front of you.

Prof. Birch: (spins the wheel) (The arrow points to a card)

SL: (Takes the card) I'll hold this card while you try to solve the puzzle.

Prof. Birch: I'll do my best.

SL: Right... Anyways, the category is... "Pokemon". (9 blocks appear on the board) I wonder if this is easy or not, since there are over 400 Pokemon. We will start you off with these letters: R, S, T, L, N, and E.

May: There is one N and one E.

SL: Now pick 5 consonants and 1 vowel.

Prof. Birch: (thinks like a genius for some reason) I pick the letters P, C, H, Y, T, and O.

May: There is one P, C, H, Y, and 2 O's.

SL: Okay, we will give you 30 seconds to solve the puzzle.

(Timer starts)

Prof. Birch: (looks at a Pokemon next to him and screams-) Poochyena!!

SL: Correct.

Prof. Birch: (Runs away from a Poochyena)

Alxetina: Go Poochyena! Kill Prof. Birch!

Tobi: Yeah! Go kill him!

Devin: Murder him!

Cody: Make a homicide on him!

SL: Well, that wraps up everything for today.

SL, Devin, Cody, Axletia, Tobi, and May: Bye everyone!

* * *

**(After the show)**

**SL: Finally, done. I guess there is nothing for now. The next contestants are cabbage, cheese, and milk... Wait, that's a grocery list. The next contestants are Brock, Misty, and... Oh no... Juan. Someone kill me! Please!**

**Cody: Too bad. If someone killed you, this series would end.**

**SL: Is that a bad thing?**

**Cody: I think so.**

**SL: Fine, I'll live. Until next time, and I promise it won't be long. See ya!**


End file.
